


Воспоминание

by Barbarella_2018



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: Воспоминания Адмирала в отставке Кэтрин Джейнвей, бывшего капитана звездолёта Объединенной Федерации планет «USS Вояджер NCC-74656», не вошедшие в её мемуары.





	Воспоминание

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик повествует о событиях, происходящих в 25 серии 2 сезона. Капитан Джейнвэй и Коммандер Чакотай, заражённые неизлечимой болезнью, от которой Доктор не смог найти лечения, остаются и поселяются на одной из планет, где они смогут прожить до конца своей жизни, а «Вояджер» продолжает свой путь без них...
> 
> Пока Кэтрин и Чакотай находились на планете, между ними определенно пробежала искра и их отношения явно могли бы выйти за рамки дружеских. Однако эти их отношения не успели развиться, потому что за ними вернулся «Вояджер». А что, если бы «Вояджер» вернулся не так скоро...

На втором году нашего путешествия, в звездную дату 49577.5, во время исследования одной из планет, я и коммандер Чакотай заразились вирусом. По всей видимости этот вирус передавался с укусом насекомых. Этот вывод можно было сделать на основании того, что нас с коммандером единственных из десантной группы покусали какие-то мошки. Уже к вечеру у нас поднялась высокая температура и нас поместили в карантин. Доктор приступил к поиску лекарства. Но болезнь прогрессировала так быстро, что Доктор не успевал проводить необходимые исследования и эксперименты и уже через несколько часов после того, как мы оказались в карантине было решено поместить нас в стазис...

Пришли в себя мы в стазисных камерах на планете. Как только мы очнулись, с ними связался Доктор. Он сообщил о том, что мы находились в стазисе семнадцать дней, и все это время было использовано на то, чтобы найти лекарство. Но, к сожалению, все попытки разработать способ лечения не увенчались успехом. На вопрос Чакотая о возможности держать нас в стазисе на «Вояджере», Доктор сказал:

«Что-то в среде Планеты защищает вас от действия вируса. Если вы покинете её, вы рискуете рецидивом, который, несомненно, будет летальным. Единственное, что я могу придумать, это связаться с видианами*, у них единственных высокоразвитая медицина. Возможно они смогут помочь».

Но, посоветовавшись, мы сочли, что попытка связаться с видианами очень рискованна, и вновь связавшись с кораблем я передала командование «Вояджером» лейтенанту Тувоку с приказом продолжить путь в Альфа-квадрант и ни при каких обстоятельствах не связываться с видианами.

Нам было передано всё необходимое для выживания на необитаемой планете: модульное укрытие («дом», в котором нам предстояло жить), репликатор, оружие, трикодеры, а также научное оборудование и материалы, необходимые мне для моих исследований. Я, будучи не только капитаном звездолёта, но и ученым, надеялась найти лекарство от нашей болезни.

«Вояджер» пробыл на орбите планеты ещё несколько часов, и, убедившись, что мы получили всё необходимое, продолжил свой путь в Альфа-квадрант. Однако с ним еще можно было связаться, так как он ещё не вышел из зоны приема сообщений.

Спустя тридцать шесть часов «Вояджер» связался с нами последний раз и я произнесла небольшую прощальную речь. «Хотя нас с коммандером Чакотаем не будет весь остаток вашего пути, мы будем знать, что вы будете такой же стойкой командой для мистера Тувока, как вы были для нас. Мы желаем вам безопасного и быстрого возвращения домой. Мысленно мы всегда будем с вами», - сказала тогда я. И вот связь с "Вояджером" оборвалась и мы остались вдвоем на этой огромной планете.

*****

Как только мы более менее устроились, я тут же приступила к работе. Я развесила на деревьях ловушки для насекомых, надеясь поймать для своих исследований насекомое, зараженное вирусом. Это было необходимо для моих исследований. Чакотай же занялся обустройством нашего быта.

Он все время что-то мастерил, и даже изготовил для меня ванну. Я же занималась исключительно поиском лекарства от нашей болезни.

Надо сказать, что каждый из нас по-разному воспринимал реальность, в которой мы оказались. Чакотай, обладая философским складом ума, смирился с тем, что нам придется прожить на этой планете до конца наших дней. Я же не могла себе этого позволить. Я, как ученый и исследователь, обязана была найти лекарство. Но к сожалению все мои попытки оказывались тщетными. Чакотай не раз пытался убедить меня бросить эти бесплодные попытки вылечить нас.

Он говорил о том, что Доктор работал неделями, пытаясь найти лекарство от этой болезни, что я сама занималась этим двенадцать часов день семь дней в неделю, однако не смогла приблизиться к лекарству ближе, чем в день нашего заражения. Но я упорно отказывалась бросить поиски, а он недоумевал почему я воспринимаю это как поражение.

«Может это просто принятие того, что нам уготовано жизнью, находя в этом что-то хорошее», - говорил он.

Я понимала, что в чем-то Чакотай, конечно, прав, но в то же время, чувствовала, что не готова бросить свои попытки найти лекарство.

*****

Как-то на двадцать четвертый день нашего пребывания на планете, нежась в ванне на свежем воздухе, я размышляла о том, что до сих пор не смогла продвинуться в поисках лекарства, и мне пришла в голову мысль, что возможно я использую неверный подход и можно было бы попробовать узнать что-то о биомолекулярной эволюции экосистемы планеты. И я решила немедленно поделиться своими мыслями с Чакотаем, который в это время находился в нашем жилище и, как обычно, что-то мастерил. Чакотай ответил в том духе, что дескать попробовать невредно.

Вдруг я услышала какой-то шорох, доносящийся из кустов. Когда на мой зов прибежал Чакотай, прихвативший фазер и фонарь, которым он осветил кусты, мы увидели, что к нам в гости наведалось животное, относящееся, вне всяких сомнений, к классу приматов. Я попыталась приманить животное, но оно убежало.

\- Ищете домашнее животное? - спросил Чакотай.

\- Нет, - с улыбкой ответила я, - ищу информацию о физиологии приматов на этой планете. Они тоже должны бороться с укусами насекомых.

На мне было лишь полотенце на голое тело, а Чакотай стоял ко мне слишком близко... В тот момент определенно в воздухе повисло некое напряжение. Похоже, что и Чакотай также ощутил это. Я замолчала, взглянула на него, и в смущении подтянула полотенце повыше. Пробормотав «Что ж, извините», Чакотай вернулся в наш дом. Я бросилась в дом следом за ним, с совершенно глупым заявлением, что нам необходимо пойти в лес среди ночи для того, чтобы поймать примата.

Он снова заговорил о том, что пора прекратить эти бесполезные попытки вылечить нас и начать наконец просто жить. Я же снова отказывалась бросить. Чакотай вздохнул, по его лицу пробежала тень, но он быстро взял себя в руки, и грустно улыбнувшись, вернулся к своим занятиям. Я же уткнулась в свой компьютер.

Но, честно говоря, думала я не о приматах или лекарстве, а о Чакотае. Этот неловкий момент случившийся в тот вечер, не выходил у меня из головы. Он стоял так близко. И этот его взгляд... Признаться я совсем не думала о том, что наши отношения могут перерасти во что-то большее, чем дружеские, потому что надеялась, что найду способ вылечить нас и мы сможем улететь с этой планеты на шаттле.

Несомненно, Чакотай был весьма привлекательным мужчиной. Я знала, что многие женщины из экипажа были влюблены в него, и, вероятно, многие согласились бы поменяться со мной местами, чтобы оказаться с ним наедине на необитаемой планете. Я же была поглощена своей работой и до сегодняшнего происшествия не задумывалась о каких-либо интимных отношениях. И не задумывалась о чувствах Чакотая. Должно быть ему как мужчине было сложно оказаться в такой ситуации...

*****

Но чтобы не думал Чакотай о моих исследованиях, он очень помогал мне, хотя бы тем, что взял многие бытовые проблемы (например готовку) на себя и я могла полностью посветить себя исследованиям.

Но все же настал день, когда мне пришлось бросить поиск лекарства. Это случилось на двадцать восьмой день нашего пребывания на планете.

С утра у нас вновь состоялся разговор о том, что надо трезво смотреть на ситуацию и не строить иллюзий.

«Я не могу жертвовать настоящим, ожидая будущее, которое может никогда не наступить. Реальность такова, что мы можем никогда не улететь...», - сказал тогда Чакотай.

«Однажды мне придется бросить, но не сегодня», - ответила я и отправилась по своим делам.

Я конечно же не подозревала в тот момент, что бросить мою работу придется именно в этот день.

Я проверяла ловушки. В одной из них обнаружилось насекомое, и пока я извлекала его из ловушки, снова послышался шорох. Когда я обернулась, то увидела нашего знакомого примата. Животное было чем-то обеспокоено, показывало в небо, как-будто хотело о чем-то предупредить. Я также посмотрела на небо и увидела что его закрывают серые тучи и уже видны вспышки молнии. И вдруг подул сильный ветер, и я бросилась бежать к нашему жилищу. Ветер буквально сбивал меня с ног, и я хваталась за встречные деревья, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Сверкали страшные молнии. После особенно сильной вспышки я упала, и тут появился Чакотай. Он помог мне подняться и мы стали пробираться к дому. Чакотай сказал, что это, судя по всему, это какой-то плазменный шторм, точнее сказать не возможно, потому что наши трикодеры его не распознают, но он явно очень мощный. Мы добежали до нашего жилища и забились под стол. Кругом всё тряслось и рушилось и я чуть не разрыдалась, когда на пол полетело моё оборудование.

На утро, когда шторм миновал, выяснилось, что все материалы, оборудование, ловушки для насекомых, словом всё, что требовалось мне для моей работы по поиску лекарства, уничтожено и восстановлению не подлежит. «Ну что ж, это один из способов бросить», - с грустью произнесла тогда я, глядя на весь этот разгром. Нам предстояло ещё устранить последствия шторма, но я твердо решила не питать больше тщетных иллюзий и принять реальность в которой мы оказались. Чакотай был прав. Я вряд ли сумела бы изобрести лекарство и вылечить нас, а драгоценные минуты жизни тратились бы впустую.

*****

Наша жизнь на планете продолжалась. Чакотай задумал расширить наше жилище, добавив ещё несколько комнат, благо в строительном материале не было недостатка. Я же занялась огородничеством (Ниликс обеспечил нас семенами талаксианских помидоров)...

… Мы много беседовали, рассказывали друг другу истории из своего прошлого и всё шло хорошо...

Время от времени я ловила на себе взгляды Чакотая, отнюдь не целомудренные. Да и я, что уж греха таить, чувствовала к нему влечение. Мы взрослые люди и у нас есть определенные физиологические потребности, в том числе и сексуальные. Но это я сейчас называю вещи своими именами, а тогда я старательно гнала от себя эти нескромные мысли. Чакотай же, судя по всему, не решался сделать первый шаг, опасаясь отказа с моей стороны, а также того, что это может отрицательным образом отразиться на наших прекрасных дружеских отношениях. В общем мы оба ощущали некое сексуальное напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, и конечно же это не могло долго продолжаться. Вскоре возникла ситуация, которая привела к тому, что наши отношения перешли на иной уровень...

*****

В один из вечеров мы находились в нашем жилище. Чакотай, как всегда, что-то мастерил, а я пыталась разобрать своё испорченное оборудование, так как возможно что-то могло пригодиться. А ещё надо было закончить мои записи об исследованиях и систематизировать их, потому что я намеревалась и дальше изучать нашу планету. У меня жутко затекла и разболелась шея и я пыталась сама себе сделать массаж.

Мои неловкие движения привлекли внимание Чакотая. Он поднялся со своего места, сказал, что может помочь, подошёл и встал за моей спиной. Я невольно выпрямилась. Он взял мои волосы и откинул их в сторону, а затем его сильные руки легли на мои плечи и принялись их массировать. Я закрыла глаза и буквально млела от всего происходящего. Было необычайно приятно чувствовать его руки на себе, ощущать его прикосновения. Но вот он остановился и я открыла глаза. Мы молчали. Прошло несколько секунд. Я встала, повернулась к нему и поблагодарила, сказав, что так гораздо лучше и, пожелав спокойной ночи, на негнущихся ногах отправилась на свое спальное место.

Мой поспешный уход был вызван смущением, поскольку я просто не знала, что мне делать.

Я никак не могла уснуть. Я лежала но своей кровати и меня терзали противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, Чакотай очень привлекал меня как мужчина. Он был красив строгой мужественной красотой, от него прямо таки веяло силой и уверенностью. С таким мужчиной любая женщина почувствует себя как за каменной стеной. А с другой, я боялась этого сближения. Я так привыкла к нашим отношениям начальник-подчиненный, что даже, прожив на необитаемой планете более месяца, всё никак не могла до конца избавиться от этого, хотя сама же и предлагала Чакотаю забыть о субординации. А ещё я думала о Марке, моём оставшемся на Земле женихе, хотя, конечно же это было глупо, потому как нам предстояло провести остаток наших жизней на неизвестной планете в Дельта-квадранте и о возвращении на Землю надо было забыть.

В общем передо мной стоял вопрос как мне дальше себя вести. В тот момент мне казалось, что при всей противоречивости моих чувств, я всё же была не готова к тому, чтобы так кардинально изменить нашу жизнь и перейти от дружеско-партнёрских к интимным отношениям. И поэтому я решила поговорить с Чакотаем и определить некие рамки в которых нам предстояло жить. Так как Чакотай не спал, я решила поговорить с ним прямо в тот момент.

Я подошла к столу, села напротив него и сказала, что нам надо определить, как я выразилась, некоторые границы на счет нас. На что он ответил, что не уверен, что сможет определить границы. И помолчав немного, продолжил: «Я могу рассказать Вам историю, древнюю легенду моего народ»...

Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, а я помню рассказ Чакотая почти дословно... Это была история про злого воина, который жил в конфликте со всем племенем, человека, который не мог найти мир. Годами он боролся со своим недовольством. Но единственное удовлетворение которое он получал, приходило во время боя. Это сделало его героем племени, но воин всё равно желал внутреннего мира. Однажды он со своим отрядом был пленен соседним племенем, под предводительством женщины-воина. Она предложила ему присоединиться к ней, потому что её племя было мало и слабо, чтобы защититься от всех врагов. Женщина-воин была смелой и красивой, и очень мудрой. Злой воин поклялся себе, что он останется с ней, делая все возможное, чтобы облегчить её бремя. С этого момента её нужды стали важнее и, таким образом, воин начал понимать истинное значение мира...

Я конечно же поняла, что это не древняя индейская легенда, а история о том, как объединились наши экипажи. Но не только об этом было это повествование. Чакотай поведал мне о том, что терзало его душу долгие годы, после того как кардассиане захватили его дом. А ещё о том, что именно я помогла ему обрести душевное спокойствие и он прекратил войну, бушевавшую внутри него. Всё это было невероятно приятно и лестно.

\- Это действительно древняя легенда, - спросила тогда я.

\- Нет, - с улыбкой ответил Чакотай, - но так сказать было легче.

И вновь повисла пауза, а воздух вокруг нас как будто наэлектризовался. Мы сидели и смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом я протянула к нему руку и наши пальцы сплелись.

В первые секунды никто не решался сделать первый шаг. Но вот Чакотай поднялся и обошёл стол и встал рядом со мной...

Что было потом, вспоминается не очень четко. Он поднял меня на ноги и заключил в свои объятия, а затем поцеловал. Это был потрясающий поцелуй, я буквально растворилась в нём... А потом мы оказались в моем отсеке и принялись снимать друг с друга одежду. Покончив с одеждой, он уложил меня на узкую кровать и начал нежно и не спеша целовать мои губы. Я обняла его за шею и прижалась к нему всем телом. Мне было невероятно хорошо, по телу разливалось приятное тепло, и я поняла как мне не хватало этого. Но вот он оставил мои губы и принялся целовать шею, а затем опустился ещё ниже начал ласкать мою грудь. Я непроизвольно выгнулась ему навстречу и уже не могла сдерживать стоны. Это было потрясающе. У меня не хватает слов, чтобы описать все мои ощущения в тот момент... Чакотай был невероятно хорош. В тот момент он желал доставить мне максимальное наслаждение и не думал о себе. Между тем его губы переместились на мой живот, а затем ещё ниже... О, это было невероятно. Меня бросало то в жар, то в холод. Но вот моё тело охватила дрожь и я испытала наверное самый яркий оргазм за всю свою жизнь (по крайней мере мне так казалось в тот момент). А затем я почувствовала как Чакотай осторожно входит в меня. Он начал двигаться, сначала медленно, а затем постепенно наращивал темп. Он был уже на грани, но старался сдерживаться, желая продлить моё удовольствие.

Сколько это продолжалось я не знаю, волны наслаждения накатывали на меня одна за другой и я просто тонула в сладком блаженстве. Но вот наконец и Чакотай пришёл к разрядке...

Мы лежали на узкой кровати тесно прижавшись друг к другу и пытались восстановить дыхание. Чакотай прижимал меня к себе и нежно гладил мои волосы... Вскоре мы заснули в объятиях друг друга...

*****

С той незабываемой ночи началась наша новая жизнь. Первые несколько дней, казалось, что мы не можем насладиться друг другом. Мы посвящали сексу большую часть нашего времени. В те дни стояла превосходная погода и мы, расстелив на траве одеяло, раздевшись донага грелись на солнышке.

А ещё мы занимались любовью.

Каждый из нас старался доставлять друг другу как можно больше наслаждения. Он был нежен и внимателен ко мне. Когда мы любили друг друга мне порой казалось, что он читает мои мысли. Он буквально выполнял все мои невысказанные в слух желания. Эта его чуткость была удивительной... И мне тоже было невероятно приятно ласкать тело этого потрясающего мужчины, осыпать его поцелуями и слышать его стоны. В те моменты я всем своим существом желала подарить ему как можно больше тепла и нежности...

*****

Эта наша идиллия продолжалась около двух недель.

В один из вечеров Чакотай продемонстрировал свой новый проект. Оказалось, что он задумал построить лодку, чтобы мы могли обследовать реку, протекающую в нескольких километрах от нашего жилища. Мы обсуждали наше будущее путешествие, как вдруг услышали фоновый шум, доносящийся из наших коммуникаторов:

«... капитана Джейнвей... вы меня слышите... Тувок вызывает капитана Джейнвей и коммандера Чакотая... Пожалуйста ответьте...»

Когда я ответила, Тувок сообщил что у них есть лекарство, которое может нас излечить, и что они прибудут примерно через тридцать часов...

*****

… Мы собрали вещи и переоделись в свои униформы. Чакотай ещё что-то выносил из нашего теперь уже бывшего жилища, а я стояла и с печалью смотрела на свои грядки с помидорами. Но не о помидорах я переживала. В тот момент я испытывала весьма противоречивые чувства. Конечно же было радостно услышать голос моего доброго друга Тувока и узнать, что «Вояджер» летит за нами. Но в тоже время было грустно. Я прекрасно понимала, что наши романтические отношения закончатся в тот самый момент, как мы ступим на борт нашего корабля... И судя по настроению Чакотая, его посетили те же мысли...

И вот мы снова оказались на борту нашего звездолёта. Доктор поведал нам, что команда, вопреки моему строжайшему приказу, всё-таки связалась с видианами и лекарство получено именно от них. Но учитывая, что никто не пострадал, я разумеется, решила не наказывать Тувока. После процедур в медотсеке мы направились на мостик.

Вот наконец двери турболифта открылись и мы вступили на мостик. Наши лица были серьезны и сосредоточены. Мы снова стали капитаном и первым помощником

\- Добро пожаловать на борт, - поприветствовал нас лейтенант Тувок.

Чакотай проследовал на свое место, а я подошла к Тувоку и, строго глядя ему в лицо, проговорила:

\- Доктор сказал, что Вы всё-таки связались с видианами.

\- Я не подчинился приказу, капитан, - ответил Тувок, - и готов принять последствия.

\- Если бы я не знала Вас лучше, я бы сказала, что Ваше решение было почти... эмоциональным, - и я хитро подмигнула ему.

Уже обращаясь ко всем, я выразила им благодарность, отдала команду Тому Пэрису перейти на Варп 8, и села в кресло капитана. А затем, не глядя на своего заместителя, произнесла:

\- Коммандер, необходимо будет осмотреть корабельные системы. Я возьму двигатели, окружающую среду и связь, Вы отвечаете за сенсоры, орудия и транспортаторы.

\- Есть капитан, - ответил Чакотай, вводя данные в компьютер, - я подготовлю рапорт к восемнадцати часам.

\- Проверьте обслуживание фазеров, решена ли проблема с предъогневой температурой камеры, - все так же не глядя на него добавила я.

\- Есть, мэм, я проверю это, - ответил коммандер, сосредоточено вглядываясь в монитор компьютера.

В тот момент, глядя на нас со стороны, трудно было поверить, что всего пару дней назад мы были очень близки и строили планы о нашей совместной жизнь на одной из необитаемых планет Дельта-квадранта...

... Мы больше не вспоминали о нашей близости, тем более, что на пути в Альфа-квадрант нас ждало ещё множество трудностей и встреч, и это отвлекало нас от воспоминаний о нашей жизни на планете...

*****

По прошествии стольких лет я вспоминаю все эти события и задаюсь вопросом, что же было тогда между нами на той планете. Конечно наши отношения нельзя назвать любовью, но в то же время я твердо убеждена в том, что это не было и просто похотью. И как бы то ни было я вспоминаю о тех днях как об одних из самых светлых в своей жизни.


End file.
